Minna de WAHAHA!
by Kaori
Summary: Songfic featuring Minna de WAHAHA by Tokio. Drunken Gboys, spying Ggirls, and brief yodeling! Absolute fluff piece.


Yet another songfic by yours truly. This time I'm using a J-Pop song by Tokio! When I first heard this song I thought, 'this sounds like something Duo would sing when he's drunk,' and   
behold! cliché fic with a J-Pop twist! I wish you could hear the song while you were reading this, it's a lot easier to visualize that way (also the song loses it's craziness when translated; at  
least I think so).  
  
Download the song at http://phoenix.cyril.com/weekly.html , but I don't know if it's going to stay there permanently. The song's called Minna de WAHAHA and if it's not there   
anymore when you get to the site, email me (after you review of course) and I'll send it to you, I swear.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Viz, Reku Fuyunagi, etc. etc., and Minna de WAHAHA belongs to Tokio. This fic belongs to me. Use it without my permission and   
I'll sick my Rottweilers on you and beat you with my tanbos! *Floyd and Lily growl menacingly*   
  
  
  
Minna de WA HA HA!! (AKA What G-boys do in the middle of the night)  
A very drunken songfic by Kaori!  
  
  
Hilde is woken up by the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello?" she says groggily.  
  
"Hilde? This is Relena. Sorry to wake you up so late." Hilde looked at the clock to see it was 1:00 in the morning.  
  
"S'okay." She lied. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, Heero's been missing for six hours now. Sally says Wufei's gone missing too."  
  
"What about Quatre and Trowa?"  
  
"They're gone as well. I just called to find out if Duo was there." It suddenly dawned on Hilde that Duo hadn't come home either.  
  
"Relena, call the other girls and tell them to meet me at the safehouse in twenty minutes!"  
  
The girls arrived a quarter mile away from the safehouse; Relena was ten minutes late because she had to find a way to sneak past Noin and Milliardo. Laughter and music was heard along   
with the sounds of bottles breaking against walls. "What are they doing in there?" Sally wondered aloud. Stealthy as the Shinigami himself, the girls snuck up to one of the downstairs   
windows.  
  
"What the…" they all gaped. Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero were in what was left of the living room; various pieces of broken bottles and furniture were strewn about the floor.   
Trowa was up on the chandelier with a bottle of Quatre's best red wine,while Duo, Heero, and Wufei fought over the sake.  
  
The entire Maguanac corps was there too, one of them had gotten his hands on a banjo and was accompanying Quatre who had his violin. They were all singing loud, obnoxious songs   
about war, and it was the other girls had a rough time trying to keep Dorothy from running in there and joining them. Just when they thought things couldn't get any more ridiculous,   
Duo (with a bottle of sake in his hand) jumped up on the only table and waved at Quatre. Quatre and the banjo player, picking up on the hint, changed the tune they were playing. It was   
an odd mix between hip-hop, rock, and country and western. The men cheered and Duo started to sing, waving the sake bottle in the air:  
  
"Pokapoka youki ni sasowarete  
kyou koso ano musume ni uchi akeyou  
'daisuki desu yo' to hanashitara  
Shiin to shichatta iya na kuuki"  
  
Hilde complained about not being invited as Duo continued:  
  
"minna de WA HA HA!  
kaisurya O HO HO!  
sore demo WA HA HA  
surya O HO HO no HO  
tanoshiku E HE HE  
fune koi de YOOSONO  
oshi temo DAME na rya  
O HO HO no HO"  
  
The other pilots and the Maguanacs joined in with Duo for the chorus.  
  
"yatta ze! kanojo ga  
waratta Baby  
waratta Baby  
tte ii kanji  
yatta ze! tenshi ga  
waratta Baby  
waratta Baby  
ato hito fundari"  
  
Quatre broke into a violin solo and then, surprisingly, Wufei joined Duo for the next verse. Sally's eyes widened.  
  
"soushita yasaki ni utsumuite  
waratta tenshi ga makidashita  
mawari no minna mo atsumatte  
doushita monka to iya na kuuki"  
  
"I've gotta admit, he's got one heck of a voice…" she blinked. Heero joined Duo and Wufei on the table singing and dancing along:  
  
"konna toki WA HA HA  
aishite O HO HO  
koma kase WA HA HA  
korya O HO HO no HO  
DAME mo to E HE HE  
ongakuka wa BA HA HA  
yappari saigo wa O HO HO no HO"  
  
Relena was rolling on the ground laughing. "Ah ha ha! I *snicker* NEVER knew Heero and Wufei *snck* could move like THAT!" Again the Maguanacs joined in for the chorus:  
  
"yattaze! kanojo ga  
maki yanda Baby  
maki yanda Baby  
tte ii kanji  
yattaze! tenshi ga  
unazuita Baby  
unazuita Baby  
tte YOROSHIKU ne!"  
  
Quatre's violin solo came up again, and to Catherine's surprise and horror, Trowa (still on the chandelier) started yodeling! The other four girls fell into the bushes laughing. Catherine   
was rendered immobile. Fortunately for her, Heero got annoyed with Trowa and threw his empty bottle at him, knocking him off the chandelier and onto what was left of the couch. Duo   
continued to danced on the table, and then started doing the robot; causing another laughing fit from outdoors. The singing continued  
  
"konna toki WA HA HA  
aishite O HO HO  
koma kase WA HA HA  
korya O HO HO no HO  
DAME mo to E HE HE  
ongakuka wa BA HA HA  
yappari saigo wa O HO HO no HO  
  
yattaze! kanojo ga  
maki yanda Baby  
maki yanda Baby  
tte ii kanji  
yattaze! tenshi ga  
unazuita Baby  
unazuita Baby  
tte YOROSHIKU ne!  
  
yatta ze! kanojo ga  
waratta Baby  
waratta Baby  
tte ii kanji  
yatta ze! tenshi ga  
waratta Baby  
waratta Baby  
ato hito fundari"  
  
"So THIS is where they've been going at night." Relena had recovered from the giggling fit, first and was picking leaves out of her hair.  
  
"Hee hee hee, I didn't know Trowa could SING let alone yodel." Sally chuckled.  
  
"I WISH we had a video camera." Hilde giggled. "The things we could make them do if we had this on tape."  
  
"Oh, but we do!" Dorothy smiled wickedly, pointing to the mini camera she had managed to plant in the window.  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
Kaori: hmm…maybe I should do a sequel.  
G-Boys: NO!  
G-Girls: YES!  
Kaori: Ano…maybe we should let the readers decide…  
  



End file.
